Blindfold
by Sasodooda
Summary: Old wives tales are a bother. Brittany and Santana find a way around one.


Blindfold

A/N: a little one shot about the night before a wedding day. Another little thing I had around and just got around to proofing. All mistakes are mine. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or its characters.

So Brittany insisted they uphold the old wive's tale about the couple not seeing each other before the wedding. Santana argued that only held true if a groom was involved and thus moot for them. Brittany remained unsure and because Santana would to anything and everything for her girl, she complied.

Santana's hotel room was nice, very nice, with a very large jetted tub and the plush, king sized bed looked heavenly, but Santana sulked in the corner. She hunched over, pouting in a hard, uncomfortable chair at the table for two, that at the moment only contained one. She hated this. She was lonely. If Brittany was there, they'd light a million candles and place them around the tub, filling it with warm water and bubbles to enjoy and soak in together. They'd call room service for some sweet red strawberries and a chilled bottle of champagne to share. They'd sip and nibble their sweets and each other's skin. The heavenly king sized bed would welcome their naked bodies and the blankets and sheets would eventually meet the floor due to their explorations and activities.

She sighed heavily and sniffled back tears. She shook her head at herself, it's only one night, she told herself, it's for Brit, and after tomorrow they'd be together forever. She stood and made her way towards the bathroom to shower and get ready for bed. Alone. Her cell phone rang and she immediately changed course...

They decided to have the wedding at a hotel, that way they could have the entire wedding party and any out of town guests nearby. Tomorrow everyone would gather in Brittany's room or Santana's room to get ready, then, the wedding and reception were just downstairs, easy and convenient. Santana's room was just next door, not too far, but felt like a million miles. Brittany's room was luxurious. The shower in the bathroom could probably fit five people. The king sized bed, with its bright white linens looked like a fluffy cloud. Brittany sat at the table for two, alone. Her bottom lip pouted out and her brow furrowed deeply. Why had she insisted on this? How is seeing Santana before the wedding bad luck? Shouldn't you want to see your love as much as possible? She picked up her cell phone and dialed...

"Hi Baby," Santana tried to sound cheerful but the crack in her voice could not be stopped.

"Santana, I miss you," Brittany said and Santana could hear the pout loud and clear.

"I miss you too Brit."

"I'm just really worried..." Brittany paused.

"Worried about what Honey?" Santana spoke quietly, "tell me."

"I don't want to be away from you, not even for one night, but I don't want to curse our wedding. What if all those old wives are right and if we see each other before our wedding something bad will happen?" Brittany rambled, "and I know you are just next door but I can't stand it and I know I won't be able to sleep without you beside me and then I'm gonna be all tired and grumpy and look terrible for our big day and I don't want that either! I just..I-I-I-I..."

"Brit! Baby, slow down. Catch a breath," Santana interrupted and despite her fiance's distress and them missing each other miserably, she smiled at all the rambling. She may have just thought up the perfect solution.

Brittany took a few deep breaths and sighed. "It helps hearing your voice."

"Same here, but Babe listen, I think I have an idea. A brilliant idea. You want to hear it?"

"Totally."

Santana giggled and asked, "So how do you feel about being blindfolded?"

This time Brittany giggled. "I'm intrigued, tell me more."

A few minutes later Santana tied a red bandana around her head covering her eyes. She felt around on the counter until she found the light pink bandana and very carefully made her way to the door of her hotel room. She slowly felt her way down the hallway to Brittany's door and knocked four times.

"Is that you Santana?" Brittany's voice wafted through the crack in the door.

"It's me Baby."

"You have your blindfold on?"

"Of course and I have your's here too. Now close your eyes and open the door. I'll hand it to you so you can tie it on."

"Ok," Brittany agreed and Santana heard the door click open. She immediately smelled Brittany, her Brit, her coconut magnolia lotion. She felt Brittany's soft skin against her hand as she handed off the pink bandana. She waited patiently while Brittany tied the blindfold around her eyes.

"Ok done." Brittany felt around till she clasped hands with her fiance.

"Ready?" Santana asked, "You have your room key?"

Brittany nodded and then realized Santana couldn't see her. "I do."

"I like the sound of that." Santana smiled. "Say it again..."

The two, hand in hand, slowly made their way back to Santana's room giggling as they bumped into the wall and each other in their temporary blindness. Santana pushed the door open and lead Brittany inside.

After their phone call Santana ran a bubble bath and pulled her hair up into a messy bun before tying her blindfold on. "This way Baby," she whispered and lead the way into the bathroom, "bubble bath first."

"Naked, blindfolded bubble bath? Score!" Brittany grinned. They helped each other undress careful not to accidentally remove their eye coverings. The pull of buttons, the push of zippers, the backs of fingers against newly uncovered skin was so sensual, especially without their eyesight, each touch heighted the experience and felt unexpected and exciting. Santana felt her way to the edge of the tub and carefully helped Brittany in before climbing in herself.

"Santana this is amazing," Brittany sighed pulling Santana tighter against her naked front and breathing in her girl's neck and hair. The scent of their shared shampoo and body lotion made her heart clench in her chest, it just smelled like home. She didn't feel lonely anymore. Her girl was in her arms, even sightless at the moment, was the only way she wanted to live and be.

After a bit of silent soaking and touching, Santana spoke. "Are we totally pathetic B? I mean we can't even go one night apart, even right next door to each other?" She giggled because she already knew the answer, because if this was pathetic, she would embrace it wholeheartedly, everyday, forever.

"Hey, we're not pathetic!" Brittany playfully squeezed at Santana's waist, "we are lucky and in love, why go through torture when we can be together? Right?"

"Exactly," Santana breathed and turned her head to press a gentle kiss to Brittany's neck.

"Santana," Brittany whispered, her lips ghosting against the shell of Santana's ear. "I'm really sorry that I tried to force us to be apart tonight."

"Oh Baby," Santana ran her hands up and down the strong arms holding onto her, "you don't have to apologize. I know that same sex marriages are fairly new and not exactly traditional in most people's eyes and I get wanting to keep to tradition, that's why I agreed. Well, that and to make you happy."

"You're the best and I can't wait to marry you tomorrow," Brittany's hot breath touched Santana's neck right before her soft, pink lips, causing a shiver to run through her body. She kissed and nipped till goosebumps erupted and Santana let out a soft sigh of pleasure.

"The water is getting cold," Brittany pouted and although Santana couldn't see it, she knew it was there.

She chuckled and blindly reached behind her until her fingers touched her girl's head. She pulled forward and puckered, aiming for what she hoped were Brittany's lips, realizing too late that it was actually her chin as Brittany giggled. They fumbled around till their lips touched, once, twice and through a smile Santana said, "Let's get out, I'm getting cold and my fingers and toes are all pruney anyway."

"Mine too," Brittany chuckled, "C'mon."

Neither moved. "How exactly are we going to do this without dying?" Santana worried, "I didn't think this all the way through. We can't slip and fall and hurt ourselves on our wedding eve."

"We'll just be extra careful," Brittany soothed and reached for Santana's hands.

Santana nodded, "OK, you're right. We'll help each other. I put two towels on top of the toilet lid for us. Let me get out first and grab them."

Santana stood, her blindfold damp but still intact, the only sound was the water sloshing around and dripping from her naked body. Brittany's hands reached forward, smoothing over Santana's smooth, wet legs and copping a quick feel of her cute little, shapely bum. She squeezed enjoying the little squeals and giggles her roaming hands invoked.

"Not helping B," Santana laughed, "you're gonna make me fall."

"Hey," Brittany excused, "If I don't get to enjoy _seeing_ you naked, I'm at least gonna enjoy the feel of you naked."

"Cheeky, pun intended." Santana teased as she slowly made her way out of the tub and onto the towel she strategically placed on the floor for them. She fumbled around till she found the toilet and grabbed the other two towels. She could hear Brittany standing herself up from the water. "Step out onto the floor, I put a towel down earlier so we wouldn't slip getting out."

"Genius," Brittany told her and carefully stepped from the tub. Santana could hear the water draining and knew Brittany had pulled the plug too.

Santana stepped forward a few steps, just as Brittany also stepped forward, their bodies bumped, startling each other. They giggled but stayed close. "Here B," she handed her a towel and they dried off.

"C'mon," Santana grabbed Brittany's hand and lead her from the bathroom using her free hand to protect them from any obstacles. "I got us a little surprise."

"Ooooooo," Brittany cooed and squeezed Santana's hand.

"I had room service bring us some champagne and strawberries before I came to pick you up," she explained, "but...ummm...now I'm not sure how I'm gonna pour it into glasses."

"How about we just drink straight from the bottle," Brittany suggested, "and we can just feed each other the strawberries."

"I like how you think Baby," Santana grinned, "ok so go sit on the bed and I'll grab everything."

"Ok," Brittany pressed a quick kiss to what she hoped was Santana's cheek, but actually ended up kissing her covered eye causing them both to laugh again. She climbed onto the large bed and made herself comfortable against the pillows at the headboard, only bumping into the night table once.

Santana walked over, very carefully carrying the opened and chilled bottle of bubbly and placed it on the night stand then scurried back and grabbed the little bowl of strawberries and crawled up the bed. Her hand found Brittany's legs and she followed them up the length of the bed till they were sitting side by side against the pillows. "We're getting pretty good at being blind," Brittany said amused. She reached over and picked up the chilled bottle bringing it to her lips. They giggled and fed each other strawberries between sips of the yummy champagne enjoying each other's company and closeness. Brittany reached down pulling the sheets over their lower halves to keep them warm.

"Thanks B," Santana whispered as Brittany's hands smoothed the linens over her hips and legs.

"Welcome," Brittany leaned forward for a kiss and this time they found each other's lips immediately. "I have an idea," she whispered.

"What's that?" Santana cupped Brittany's cheeks for a few more kisses first.

"Let's play the newlywed game!"

Santana chuckled, God how she loved this girl. "Ok B, let's play."

Brittany snuggled into Santana's side, her hand coming to rest on her warm tummy, drawing patterns and dipping in and out of her cute little belly button. "So, I'll ask you a question about me, then you ask me a question about you, we'll go back and forth till we know everything about each other."

"OK B, but I'm pretty sure we already know everything about each other," she insisted.

"Fine," Brittany challenged, "You go first S."

"Hmmmm..." Santana hummed, thinking, "What's my favorite color?" she teased with a huge grin, this was totally a trick question, but she was confident her girl knew the answer.

Brittany poked her tummy causing a squeak and more giggles before she answered. "You say your favorite color is black like your soul, but really you LOVE the color pink! Ha, no foolin' me, I am the upmost expert on you Santana Lopez!"

Santana answered with a kiss to the top of Brittany's head.

"OK, my turn," Brittany said, "what is the square root of 4,999,562?"

"B!" Santana pinched her fiance's arm, "that is not even close to a good newlywed question!"

Brittany laughed and conceded. "Ok, Ok, just keeping you on your toes...so, how old was I when I got Lord T?"

Santana guffawed. "Easy. You got him for your eighth birthday after months of begging, pleading and millions of promises to do all the dirty work yourself. And you got to pick him out yourself at the shelter from an abandoned litter and he was the teeny, tiniest runt, but now he is a monster!"

"Hey!" Brittany giggled, "he's just big boned! And yes, you are correct, you win a kiss, pucker up."

Santana happily obliged. "Ok, my turn. What is my favorite day of the year?"

Brittany thought for a moment before answering. "Well, I would say the day I was born for obvious reasons because I'm awesome..."

Santana chuckled.

Brittany continued, "But really you love, love, love the 4th of July and I know exactly why. Because every 4th of July for nearly our whole lives we've spent together. Unlike past Christmases and Thanksgivings when sometimes we had to travel with our families visiting grandparents and other family, the 4th of July was in the summertime before any of our families did any summer traveling, so we were always able to spend it together. We always ended up on a blanket together under the night sky, laying on our backs watching the fireworks explode above us. It's where we always, no matter what or who was around, and no matter of all the rules we were supposed to adhere to, we always held hands. It always, always, always gave me butterflies. Each year all I wanted to do was pull you closer and kiss you silly, but I didn't want to scare you away, so I waited. I would've waiting forever you know, but I'm glad I didn't have to." The last sentence was just a whisper, her fingers tickled Santana's soft skin and finished with a kiss to the nearest skin she could reach, hello side boob, score.

"You were so patient with me B," Santana sniffled as she carefully ran her fingers through Brittany's hair, "I wanted to, God how I wanted to be with you in every sense of the word, not just when we were locked in one of our bedrooms."

"I didn't mean to make you sad Baby," Brittany whispered, kissing Santana's soft skin again, "the past is the past and it lead us right here, right now, just like it was meant to be. You can't have the good without some bad, or the sweet without a little sour. You know that right?"

"I do." Santana smiled.

"I like the sound of that," Brittany grinned and her kisses moved higher, up and over Santana's collarbone, over the smooth skin of her neck to her cheek. "Tomorrow you are going to be my wife." Her fingers brushed against her fiance's breasts, thumbs slid over erect nipples. Santana gasped at the sudden jolt to her body, her legs spread as Brittany fit herself between them. "And you will be mine." She pressed a kiss to Santana's lips.

Santana kissed back, pulling Brittany closer. "I already am Baby, always and forever, for infinity."


End file.
